


Steal Some Cover

by ArtemisRae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clash of epic proportions begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Some Cover

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend, who prompted me with Roy/Riza and Hayate. Written when I thought Roy would stay blind.

The battle begins early one morning when Roy stirs, stretches out his legs and, in that fuzzy half-awake state of mind, rolls over and tries to pulls Riza close to him.

His attempt is thwarted by the ball of warmth tucked between them, right at the small of Riza's back. Roy lets one hand drift over Hayate's back, taking in the tactile feel of his fur and the way the dog's flank rises under his hand, and then digs underneath him and tries to move him. Hayate, entirely dead weight, somehow only burrows closer.

Roy sighs and sits up, groping for the cane next to the bed before hauling himself up and heading to the bathroom to relieve himself. Riza always feeds him first thing in the morning; maybe Hayate will see him get up and follow, looking for food.

When he gets back to the bedroom, the dog is asleep on his pillow.

Roy lets out an irritated noise and concedes defeat. _You win round one dog,_ he thinks viciously as he feels his way downstairs, _but the war is just beginning._


End file.
